The Wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Sebuah percabangan; jalan kiri dan kanan. Papan berbentuk tanda panah menunjuk ke arah kanan, berbahankan kayu dan bertuliskan 'padang bunga' di permukaannya. Sedangkan tanda panah yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama menunjuk ke arah kiri bertuliskan 'sarang serigala'. Pada hari itu, lagi-lagi sang gadis memilih jalan kiri. ―dedikasi untuk #SacchiMainYuk


_warning: AU-crossover, OOC, blood, sekali lagi super OOC, plot yang terburu-buru_

_A/N: cerita ini juga terinspirasi oleh lagu __おおかみは赤ずきんに恋をした__© HitoshizukuP. uhm walau ini crossover sebuah dongeng, cerita ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng anak-anak (?) well, ymir di sini adalah serigala, tapi saya tidak begitu membayangkan 'bentuk' ymir. b-berhubung ini hanya sebuah fan'fiksi' jadi abaikan saja tanda tanya ini oke. awalnya saya ingin menulis ini dalam bahasa dongeng, namun skill tidak memadai orz s__elamat membaca!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebuah percabangan; jalan kiri dan kanan. Papan berbentuk tanda panah menunjuk ke arah kanan, berbahankan kayu dan bertuliskan 'padang bunga' di permukaannya. Sedangkan tanda panah yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama menunjuk ke arah kiri bertuliskan 'sarang serigala'.

Sang gadis siap dengan keranjang yang berisi kue pai di tangannya, merapikan kerudung merahnya. Sebuah senyum ia simpulkan di wajah mungil itu sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya.

Pada hari itu, lagi-lagi ia memilih jalan kiri.

* * *

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah desa kecil dekat hutan, terdapat seorang gadis yang sangat ramah dan suka mengenakan kerudung merah._

_Orang-orang memanggilnya gadis berkerudung merah._

_Parasnya cantik, surai pirangnya akan mengkilap ketika disepuh cahaya._

_Ini adalah kisah mengenai gadis berkerudung merah dan seekor serigala._

* * *

_**The Wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**The Little Red Riding Hood © Brothers Grimm, Chrarles Perrault**_

_**dedicated to #SacchiMainYuk challenge**_

* * *

Rumput-rumput tampak mulai menutupi jalan, namun bila kaupicingkan matamu dan perhatikan baik-baik, jalur itu masih tetap tampak. Mungkin inilah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan orang-orang yang melewati jalur ini takkan pulang. Tersesat mungkin, tak memperhatikan jalan.

Namun ada juga satu alasan lain yang membuat orang-orang khawatir, sehingga menyebabkan jalur ini semakin jarang dilewati orang.

"_Ingat, Krista. Selalu lewati jalan kanan bila kau tak ingin dimakan serigala._"

Kalimat itu selalu ibunya sampaikan sebelum ia berangkat mengantarkan makanan untuk sang nenek. Ia pun selalu mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum di wajah. Namun ibunya tak pernah tahu bahwa Krista bukanlah anak yang baik dan penurut, ia mengabaikan pesan ibunya dan mengambil jalan penuh serigala setiap harinya.

Awalnya ia memang selalu mengambil jalan yang dianjurkan, tetapi suatu hari ia mencoba melewati jalan kiri, dan ia sadari bahwa jarak mencapai rumah neneknya jauh lebih dekat melewati jalan tersebut. Ditambah lagi, seekor serigala yang baik hati selalu menemaninya berbincang-bincang sepanjang jalan.

Ya, serigala yang baik. Mereka tidaklah seperti anggapan orang-orang bahwa mereka makhluk haus darah yang akan langsung menerkam manusia.

Serigala yang ia kenal ini baik, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, ia menunjukkan Krista jalan keluar dari hutan ketika ia tersesat. Bayangkan saja bila tak ada serigala itu, mungkin ia takkan dapat keluar dari hutan tersebut dan membusuk di sana.

Krista menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tersipu-sipu; ah, pasti sebentar lagi serigala itu akan muncul dan menyapanya.

"Hei, Krista."

Krista mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah si serigala itu. "Ah, hai, Ymir," sapanya.

Ymir―demikian nama serigala itu―menepuk lembut kepala Krista, "lagi-lagi mengantar kue pada nenekmu?" Krista mengangguk dan memainkan ujung rambutnya, "ya, begitulah."

Seekor serigala wanita bernama Ymir; ya, serigala inilah yang membantu Krista keluar dari hutan pada hari itu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua, panjang dan indah. Matanya tajam dan menusuk, namun Krista begitu mengagumi kedua iris cokelat itu.

Setiap kali ibunya memanggang kue, iris _aquamarine_ gadis ini akan tampak lebih cerah dan berkilap, karena ia tahu ibunya pasti akan memintanya untuk mengantar kue itu pada nenek tercinta lagi. Sayangnya yang ia nantikan bukanlah peluk hangat sang nenek, melainkan senyum sang serigala yang sebenarnya jarang ia dapatkan di perjalanan menuju rumah nenek.

(Mungkin kau menyadarinya, mungkin tidak. Krista belum pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun―ia tak dapat mengatakan ini pada seorang pun; Krista mencintai serigala itu.)

* * *

_Gadis berkerudung merah jatuh cinta pada serigala._

_Tak peduli bahwa pasangannya adalah pemangsa manusia._

_Tak peduli bila mungkin ia telah tertipu serigala berbalut bulu domba._

* * *

Bila sang gadis begitu menantikan pertemuan mereka, maka si serigala berharap agar mereka _tidak_ bertemu lagi.

Si serigala merindukan sang gadis, ingin memeluknya, ingin menyesap aroma kue dan bunga pada gadis itu. Ingin membelai pipinya yang empuk dan mulus tanpa cacat. Setiap garis yang membentuk Krista adalah kesempurnaan. Setiap incinya berupa kecantikan. Bulu matanya lentik, matanya bulat dan menatap dunia dalam kepositifan.

(Tidak, itu bukanlah dusta yang keluar dari bibir si serigala.)

Namun serigala tetaplah serigala. Ia mencintai gadis manusia itu, begitu mencintainya hingga ia ingin memakan gadis itu. Merasakan lembut dagingnya, manis darahnya, kemudian, teriakan ketakutannya selagi si serigala menyantapnya akan menjadi bumbu pelengkap yang menggiurkan. Bisa kaubayangkan betapa manisnya suara sang gadis yang berteriak memanggil nama si serigala? Memandang si serigala dalam horor dan ketidakpercayaan. Air mata mungkin akan mengalir lewat ujung matanya, iris birunya pun akan mengkilat oleh likuid mata.

Si serigala menyeringai, taring-taring runcingnya tampak siap membenamkan dirinya pada kulit putih itu. Ia membuka mulut lebih lebar, siap melahap anak manusia itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"―bukan begitu, Ymir?"

Terhenti.

Gerakan serigala itu terhenti, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang Krista sejenak.

Sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya, "ada apa, Ymir?"

Serigala itu berdeham, "hei, Krista. Kurasa aku takkan menemanimu melewati hutan hari ini. S-sampai jumpa."

Ia beranjak pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan Krista di tengah hutan itu sendirian sebelum ia sempat merespon pada perkataan Ymir. Sang serigala meliriknya dari kejauhan (kau tahu serigala memiliki penglihatan yang lebih tajam dari manusia) dan melihat gurat kekhawatiran pada wajah gadis itu.

Ia akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah sungai; meminum air jernih itu dan kemudian mencuci mukanya dengan air yang sama.

Si serigala bercermin pada refleksi air. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha menghilangkan atau menyembunyikan taring itu, taring itu tetaplah di sana. Tubuhnya kotor, serajin apapun ia membersihkan diri di sungai, ia tetaplah tak dapat bersih. Terutama ketika memburu; bau amis darah dari santapannya yang mengotori tubuhnya tak dapat hilang dengan mudah.

Ia tahu ia bukanlah manusia, ia adalah seekor serigala. Ia tidaklah cocok untuk seorang anak manusia, apalagi gadis sesempurna Krista Lenz.

Kalau saja Krista tak terus mengunjunginya, maka mungkin ia akan lupa pada anak manusia itu dan hidup _biasa _seperti dulu. Krista yang kini terus melewati jalan ini membuatnya harus melindunginya karena serigala lain telah meletakkan perhatian mereka padanya. Ia ingin melindungi Krista, menjaganya, ia tak bisa biarkan Krista menjadi santapan serigala lain. Ia tak ingin Krista menjadi sebuah 'santapan'.

Namun pada saat yang sama, ia ingin melahapnya hingga pada tulang-tulangnya.

Serigala itu tahu dirinya sendiri keji, berpura-pura baik namun di baliknya sebenarnya haus akan darah anak itu. Ah, bagai serigala berbulu domba.

(Tapi siapa yang bisa kausalahkan, ia hanyalah serigala yang lapar.)

* * *

_Serigala liar juga mencintai sang gadis._

_Namun tak pernah sekalipun mereka menyuarakan isi hati._

_Serigala sendiri jatuh dalam jerat perasaan yang tak terkendali._

* * *

Ah, siapa itu yang berjalan di samping malaikat _milik_ serigala liar itu?

Seorang pria dengan warna rambut yang terang, badannya besar, kuat dan tegap. Sebilah golok tersisip di pinggulnya, kemudian seikat anak panah dibawanya di kantong punggung. Wajahnya terpampang senyum menjijikkan, matanya menatap Krista dengan tatapan kotor―ah, Ymir mengerti. Pria itu adalah salah satu dari _serigala_―dalam berbeda arti tentunya.

Ymir merapatkan tubuhnya pada pohon tempatnya selalu bersembunyi. Beberapa kali ia melihat Krista menghadap ke arah pepohonan dan tampak tidak nyaman. Matanya seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

(Apa ia sedang mencarimu?)

Apa jangan-jangan pria itu memanglah _serigala_ yang akan berbuat tidak baik kepada Krista dan Krista sedang menunggu si _serigala baik_ menyelamatkannya?

Ymir tak tahu seperti apa perkara yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya, mendekati mereka berdua dari belakang dan dalam sekejap membenamkan taring-taringnya pada lengan kekar itu. Darahnya menyembur keluar ketika gigitan kuat si serigala memutuskan lengan si pria.

Pria itu berteriak kaget (tentu saja juga kesakitan), Krista yang terkejut melihat darah yang tiba-tiba menyembur hingga mengenainya pun ikut berteriak.

_Tenang, Krista sayang, akan kuurus pria ini._

Ketika si pria menyadari sosok si serigala, ia mengeluarkan goloknya dengan satu-satunya tangan yang tersisa dan menebaskannya pada si serigala. Untungnya si serigala sadar dan cepat menghindar, meminimalkan luka yang ia dapat menjadi sebuah luka gores saja. Cukup dalam memang, namun lebih baik daripada sebuah tikaman. Si serigala dapat mendengar teriakan si gadis lagi, ia tampak khawatir dengan luka si serigala―atau mungkin ia khawatir dengan mereka berdua yang saling menyerang.

Si serigala meloncat, menggigit kepala pria itu―

"Ymir, hentikan!"

―dan menanamkan taring itu lebih dalam, menghancurkan sebagian tengkoraknya. Pria itu terjatuh dengan darah yang terus keluar tanpa henti dari lengan dan kepalanya. Ia tak bergerak, apa ia mati? Si serigala merobek sedikit daging yang ada dan kemudian berpindah ke bahunya.

"Tunggu Ymir, kumohon hentikan!" anak manusia itu menahan si serigala sekuat tenaga. Si serigala menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis itu. Matanya membesar ketika menyadari wajah gadis itu telah basah oleh air mata.

Ia perhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Kotor. Bahkan gara-gara perbuatan si serigala, tubuh sang gadis pun sampai terkena darah. Si serigala sadar ia telah mengotori tuan putrinya, memandikannya dengan cairan kental yang merah dan amis, mempertontonkan hal keji dan rendah di depan matanya.

Masih terisak, gadis berkerudung merah itu melepas kerudungnya dan mengikatnya pada lengan si serigala yang tadi terluka. "Darahmu harus dihentikan dulu, Ymir," ucapnya dengan suara lembutnya.

"M-maafkan aku," serigala itu meminta maaf, kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba membunuhnya? P-padahal kau tak pernah sekalipun melukaiku," sang gadis melepas tangannya pada perban yang sudah terpasang rapi itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam ke iris cokelat si serigala, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada si serigala.

Si serigala cukup terkejut, ia berniat membalas memeluk Krista sampai ia menyadari tangannya yang penuh darah. Ia tak dapat memeluk Krista dengan tangan seperti ini.

"Hei, Krista. Aku kotor dan penuh darah, lepaskan aku."

Ya, benar. Ia memang kotor. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa lelaki itu, mungkin itu saudaranya, keluarganya, temannya, namun ia tak memedulikan berbagai kemungkinan itu dan malah langsung menerkam pria itu tanpa ampun.

Ia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila Krista sampai menjadi santapan _serigala_ lain. Hanya Ymir satu-satunya serigala yang berhak atas Krista. Tidak ada yang lain, seorang pun.

Tiba-tiba si serigala tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Sang gadis telah ia dorong hingga jatuh terbaring di tanah. Alisnya ia kerutkan, menatap kebingungan pada si serigala. "Ymir?"

(Ah, kau sudah tak tahan lagi.)

* * *

_Pada akhirnya, serigala tak dapat menekan sifat alamnya._

_Serigala mencintai sang gadis, pada tahap ia ingin memakannya, memiliki sang gadis untuk dirinya sendiri._

_Ia serigala yang lapar._

* * *

"T-tunggu, Ymir! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru sang gadis. Matanya membelalak menatap si serigala. Iris cokelat tidak lagi berwarna sama dengan yang ia kagumi, kini mereka lebih gelap―berkabut. Senyum serigala yang senantiasa ia nantikan kini membawa kengerian dan membangunkan bulu kuduknya. Bukan senyum itu yang ia inginkan―bukan seringai.

Taring runcing itu membenamkan dirinya pada lengan pucat sang gadis, sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya dapat berteriak memohon agar si serigala tercinta untuk berhenti mengoyak kulitnya. Air mata turun membentuk segaris benang pada pipi mulus itu. Isak tangis sang gadis memenuhi suasana di sana, menjadi musik bagi telinga serigala yang satu itu.

_Suara yang manis, Krista sayang._

Lengan itu terputus dari tempat asalnya, rambut pirang sang gadis yang sudah tak terlindung kerudung merahnya mulai bercampur dengan cairan pekat merah yang jumlahnya mulai membanjiri. Pandangannya mulai sedikit berkabut, apa ia akan mati?

(Nenek, kurasa hari ini kau takkan dapat mencicipi kue pai.)

"Krista sayang..." bisik serigala di telinga sang gadis. Darah di sekitar mulutnya menetes membasahi kulit sang gadis. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Dua patah kata itu membawa kesadaran kembali pada sang gadis. Serigala yang ia cintai ternyata juga balik mencintainya. Betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ymir..." seulas senyum tersimpul di wajah penuh cipratan darah (darah pemuda yang kini telah mati dan juga darahnya sendiri). Ia angkat tangannya yang tersisa dan mengelus pipi si serigala, "aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu..."

Kemudian, sebuah gigitan pada leher sang gadis mengakhiri napasnya. Membuatnya tidur selamanya dalam keabadian.

(Lalu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya―.)

* * *

_Tragis memang, namun, tidakkah cerita ini berakhir bahagia?_

_Karena pada akhirnya, kedua entitas itu menyadari perasaan mereka satu sama lain._

_**The end.**_


End file.
